fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming argues with Thomas O'Malley
At King Charming's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Prince Charming was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his daughter to show. O'Malley was also with him, but he was busy eating. Charming then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the ten years are almost over, and, supposedly, Mirage's curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been ten years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. O'Malley, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Charming. Charming sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Thomas." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said O'Malley, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said O'Malley. Then he looked at Charming and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said O'Malley, trying to cheer his friend up. Charming shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Thomas, but after ten years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said O'Malley. And he clapped his paws. An Italian cat ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The Italian cat was short and of average height with tan fur (with light tan markings at the muzzle and underbelly), a pink nose and ear innards, short black hair, sideburns, whiskers, and eyebrows, and yellow eyes, wearing a red bandana (decorated with white polka-dots) tied around his neck and a pointed green cap. His name was Peppo, O'Malley's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for ten years." said O'Malley. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Charming. Yet, he was unaware that Peppo managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said O'Malley. Charming finally smiled and said, "Right, Thomas, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Thomas O'Malley: Skumps! Prince Charming: Skumps! O'Malley: A toast to this night Charming: The outlook is rosy O'Malley: The future is bright Charming and O'Malley: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until O'Malley spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Peppo hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said O'Malley. As he heard this, Charming became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Charming. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said O'Malley. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Charming. "Of course. To the home!" said O'Malley, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Peppo snuck some more wine for himself. Then the prince and the alley cat sang once more. O'Malley: Skumps! Charming: Skumps! O'Malley: A toast to the home Charming: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome O'Malley noticed then that Charming's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Charming and O'Malley: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Peppo began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said O'Malley, clapping his paws. Peppo ran up to Charming and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said O'Malley. Charming was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Charming. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said O'Malley. "Tomorrow? But Thomas, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Charming. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said O'Malley, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Charming stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Peppo began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Thomas. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Charming. "Getting my Gideon, aren't you?" asked O'Malley. Charming said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" asked O'Malley. Charming began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 8 more years. To the wedding!" said O'Malley, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Thomas. After all, Alice knows nothing about this." said Charming. "Well?" asked O'Malley, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Charming. As he heard this, O'Malley spat out his wine and faced Charming angrily. "Shock? My Gideon a shock? What's wrong with my Gideon?" demanded O'Malley, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Charming. "Nothing, Thomas." said Charming, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?" demanded O'Malley, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Charming. "Well, I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" said O'Malley, head butting into Charming's stomach. Then Charming was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards O'Malley. Charming scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandchildren will want YOU for a grandfather!" said O'Malley, head butting Charming once more. Charming was enraged as he straightened his hair. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. O'Malley was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Thomas, this means war!" said Charming, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As O'Malley got ready to charge at him, Charming grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as O'Mallry swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, O'Malley knew he was using it as a sword while Charming was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed O'Malley. "Nothing, Thomas. Absolutely nothing." laughed Charming. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said O'Malley. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Charming. "Splendid! King size, of course." said O'Malley. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Charming. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Peppo passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Charming and O'Malley heard the trumpets sound, and they heard the Grand Duke announce, "His royal highness, Prince Gideon the Cat!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Gideon?" said O'Malley, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Robespierre came running in, carrying Gideon on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Gideon got off of Robespierre, and O'Malley has just arrived outside to meet him. "Gideon! Gideon! Gideon, hold, Gideon!" yelled O'Malley. Gideon heard his father and walked over to him. Then Wooly ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said O'Malley. "Well, I have met her, father." said Gideon happily. "You have? Where?" said O'Malley, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Gideon. Then he started to sing and dance around his father. "Gideon, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Gideon, stop! Put me down!" said O'Malley. Then Gideon stopped singing and dancing and put his father down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked O'Malley. "It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!" said Gideon. "Princess Alice? Good heavens, we must tell Charming! Why this is the most ..." said O'Malley. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Alice." said Gideon. "You most certainly did, you said..." said O'Malley. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...blonde-haired human girl I suppose." said Gideon. Then his father seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A blonde-haired hu-hu-human girl? You're going to marry a...Why Gideon, you're joking!" said O'Malley, as he hoped for a yes. But Gideon shook his head no. "Isn't he?" O'Malley asked Robespierre. "Unfortunately, no." said Robespierre honestly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" O'Malley bellowed to Gideon. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Gideon tried to calm O'Malley down, saying, "Now father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" O'Malley began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Gideon finished. "Exactly!" said O'Malley. "Goodbye, father!" said Gideon, as he got back on top of Robespierre, and Robespierre was running off. "Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Gideon, stop. Come back. Wait, Gideon!" called O'Malley. "GIDEON!" But it was too late. Gideon had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. O'Malley sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Charming?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts